


Of Twisted Ankles and Herbal Teas

by milleniumrex



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/pseuds/milleniumrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan is home from the army, but has no intention of being a proper porcelain doll. Fortunately, Shang knows a bit about defying stereotypes himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Twisted Ankles and Herbal Teas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



It was surprisingly easier to fall in love with a girl in the middle of defending China from the Huns than it was to court her in the aftermath, Shang thought to himself. He wouldn't want it any other way, but there was no denying that his romance with the girl who saved China had been rocky, and today was no exception.

"I swear, she will drive me to an early grave!" Fa Li yelled as she led Shang through the house, her voice a combination of concern and annoyance. "One of these days, her luck will run out, and then where will we be? Brokenhearted!"

"Your daughter has an indomitable warrior's spirit, Fa Li." Shang said with a wry smile on his face. "It is why I fell in love with her."

"Well, thank the ancestors you're such a tolerant man. Do try to convince her the war is over? Before she gets herself killed!"

"I will do my best." Shang said, knowing full well he wouldn't have much luck if he tried.

Shang slowly opened the door to Mulan's room, entering. Mulan was sitting on her bed, her leg elevated and her ankle wrapped in bandages, looking more than a little annoyed by her predicament.

"Bandits, huh?"

"Bandits." Mulan smirked. "They've been stealing livestock around town for weeks now. I tracked them and managed to slow them down enough for the guards to arrest them. But I landed wrong while leaping a fence."

"I can see." Shang said as he sat down next to her, his hand gently caressing hers. "Does it hurt terribly?"

"I'll survive. I'll be hobbling around slower than my grandmother for a little while, but I'll survive."

"Well, your mother thinks you're going to drive her into an early grave. I, however, am quite impressed that you have no intention of resting on your past heroics."

"Really?" Mulan said, a slight smile creeping across her face. "You don't want a girl who spends her time cooking and performing tea ceremonies instead of chasing down villains?"

"After the way we met? I think you know me better than that." Shang leaned in and gave Mulan a soft kiss on the lips. "Speaking of tea, I know an herbal one that my mother swears takes away the pain of muscle injuries. Would you like me to brew you a pot?"

"I never took you for someone who knew so much about tea, Li Shang."

"I guess we've both got some surprising talents, then." Shang said with a grin as he got to work. "My father was a great man, but he was often at war. My mother was the one who really raised me, and I picked up a lot of her skills along the way. I don't have cause to use them often, but they come in handy."

"You're definitely a man of many skills." Mulan grinned. And as she lay back on her bed, relaxing, she thought that she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
